


Playing Favorites

by astralZenith



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralZenith/pseuds/astralZenith
Summary: Yawgmoth is a protective little thing and Urza has a nasty habit of getting hurt.





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz someone's gotta write it. Might as well be me. For the sake of this, Urza (somehow) seduced Yawgmoth or vice versa and they're both having adventures with the Weatherlight crew and making out in their spare time.

Yawgmoth sprinted into his infirmary as fast as his (regrettably) human legs could carry him.   
  
He had gotten the message from Sisay that the rest of the Weatherlight Crew, including Urza, had been caught in a scuffle and many of them had been wounded. While he had no idea if Urza had been one of those that had been hurt, he growled under his breath at the thought and cursed whatever had decided to attack them.   
  
Yawgmoth had _finally_ found someone of a smart mind and sound body he could plant his affections in, and he goes off and rushes into danger at the _slightest_ provocation.  
  
He slammed open the doors of his little infirmary hard enough to shake the walls, startling all but one of it's occupants. That one occupant looked up into the golden eyes that had locked onto him, sheepish but obviously having expected his dramatic arrival. Urza looked down at the scrapes and cuts along his arms and legs, which he was already in the process of tending to. "It's really not that bad, Yawgmoth. The others are in far worse shape than I am-"   
  
He didn't have the chance to finish that sentence before Yawgmoth had already marched over to him and ripped the bandages out of his hands, already tugging at the ones he'd already applied with careful but persistent force. Urza tried to protest again, but was silenced by a glare and a soft growl as Yawgmoth inspected his wounds. They really were just a few superficial scratches and cuts, but still, the idea that something had _tried_ to hurt his love was enough to make Yawgmoth's blood boil.   
  
Murmuring under his breath that he would find whatever did this and _rip_ _their eyes out_ , he picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol and started to disinfect the cuts. On his left, he heard Gerrard grumble something about him and the others being 'worse off than Urza', and that it 'wasn't fair that he was playing favorites', but Yawgmoth simply responded by tossing some bandages and antiseptics at him before going back to his task. The planeswalker had to stifle a laugh as both items hit Gerrard square in the face, nearly knocking him off of the table he sat on.  
  
Urza let out a small hiss at the sting of the alcohol on his cuts, which caused Yawgmoth's expression to soften just a touch as he leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. "Hold still please, love," he whispered as Urza began to squirm a bit at the pain, "I need to disinfect these before they get any worse." His voice was soft and gentle, and the hand that wasn't busy applying the alcohol was rubbing small circles into the uninjured parts of Urza's arm before he moved on to his legs. There, his masterful physician snuck in small kisses along his calves as he tended to the wounds there as well.   
  
Urza tried his best to hide the blush that crept across his face at the displays of affection, still not used to how Yawgmoth was inclined to shower him in it. But he knew he'd failed when he saw Gerrard roll his eyes off to the side, still trying to doctor his own wounds. No one was hurt badly enough to need immediate attention, and for that Urza was grateful. Heaven knew how long it would be before Yawgmoth could even _think_ about tending to anyone else. 

He looked down at the healer when he let out another soft growl, seeing him staring intently at the scratches along his arms and legs and knowing that he'd already planned out a twelve step process for revenge on whatever had the audacity to hurt him. Urza let out a small chuckle, and said "Most of these came from falling through some branches. There's nothing for you to hunt down and kill for _daring_ to harm me, unfortunately." 

Yawgmoth responded by standing up and wrapping his arms around Urza, nuzzling the top of his head and whispering softly into his hair "I can rip apart every branch that dared to rend your flesh with my bare hands if I want to, before burning the whole forest to the ground." Urza laughed at that, knowing he was only half joking and rewarding his dedication with a soft kiss to the bottom of his jaw. Yawgmoth shot him a surprised glance, not used to displays of affection from the usually closed off and reserved planeswalker, but it transformed into a warm smile and several peppered kisses to Urza's brow, finally ending with a lingering one on the lips and a softly whispered 'I love you'. 

Urza smiled as he heard Gerrard making several retching noises in the background, knowing it was only half for the obnoxious display of affection on their part. The other half came from the smelly ointment Sisay had been wheeled into rubbing on the rest of his wounds. Yawgmoth stepped back, looking over his meticulously bandaged and tended limbs, nodding to himself when he felt they were satisfactory.   
  
He watched Yawgmoth look about the infirmary, checking to make sure that none of the others really needed his immediate attention, nodding again when he found that most were at least competent enough to tend to their own injuries without bothering him. Satisfied, he leaned down to scoop the planeswalker up into his arms, causing him to let out a small noise of surprise as he began to walk with purpose out of the clinic. Urza spared a glance back at the others, finding many eye rolls and amused shakes of the head followed them out. 

He was carried up into their shared quarters, greeted by the messy stacks of research and artifacts he'd left at his desk and the clean and organized equipment Yawgmoth used glinting from their well-kept shelves. Urza was a mess, and he supposed he always would be, but Yawgmoth took care of the things he deemed important, and he took _very_ good care of Urza. 

Yawgmoth set him down gently on their bed, arranging the pillows and such to make him as comfortable as possible before slipping in beside him himself. The planeswalker huffed a bit at being treated like he was made of glass, but moved to wrap an arm around Yawgmoth anyway, still grateful for the affection. The healer answered his embrace with several more lightly peppered kisses and a few soft growls into the top of his head, holding Urza as close as he could without bothering his bandages. 

Urza could tell that he was still a bit upset at the day's events, and tried to take his mind off of it by tentatively trying to capture his lips for a kiss. Yawgmoth accepted the kiss with enthusiasm, and kissed back like it would be the last they would ever share while his hands found their way into Urza's hair. Both relaxed further into the bed as the kiss slowed and turned languid and lazy, Yawgmoth moving to slide his hand into Urza's as they both let out soft sounds of contentment.

They stayed that way for a long time, Yawgmoth showering him in all the affection he could afford until Urza found he was too comfortable to keep his eyes open, and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Yawgmoth waited for a while after he fell asleep, watching him breathe and running his fingers fondly though his hair. When he was sure Urza as well and truly asleep, he carefully untangled himself from his love and moved to leave the room so he could figure out which forest he needed to burn down.  


End file.
